La couronne brisée
by Billie Blue Jean
Summary: Il n'était plus prince des Serpentards. Juste le roi des cons. Sourire faux et insulte crachée, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait la marque qui nous avait détruits. Pas d'un coup, pas comme ça, non, lentement. On s'accrochait comme des gamins, on se faisait souffrir, persuadés d'avoir la solution. Il aurait pu m'attendre, je le sais, mais il voulait la solution de secours.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Première fiction sur ce site, je suis un peu stressée. Pas de prologue. Pas d'intrigue particulière. J'ai eu l'idée en écoutant la chanson _Broken Crown_, même si ce n'est pas celle-ci que j'ai écouté durant l'écriture. Quoi qu'il en soit ... J'espère qu'elle plaira. Elle ne fera pas plus de dix chapitres, ce sera peut-être même très court, je ne sais pas encore.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à _J. K. Rowling._**

**Point de vue : _Hermione Granger._**

**Personnages : _Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley ..._**

**+ Je m'excuse du vocabulaire un peu cru, des fois. Mais suite à cette histoire (car si Hermione raconte les souvenirs, elle les a donc déjà vécu, hein), je pense qu'Hermione se serait ... lâchée. Disons que les gros-mots, les insultes, c'est un moyen d'extérioriser sa douleur ... Enfin, bref, je ne dirais rien de plus. **

* * *

Il n'était plus **le prince des Serpentards**. Juste **le roi des cons**. Sourire faux et insulte crachée, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait la marque. Cette putain de marque que je détestais. Ce tatouage qui nous avait détruits. Pas d'un coup, pas comme ça, non.C'était douloureux. On s'accrochait comme des gamins, on se faisait souffrir, persuader d'avoir la solution. On avait pourtant perdu dès que le serpent s'était glissé sur sa peau d'albâtre. Imbécile. Il n'aurait pas pu m'attendre ? Il aurait pu, je le sais, mais il voulait la solution de secours.

Il ne voulait pas se battre, mais il voulait gagner. Alors, il m'avait abandonné. Il était parti en me susurrant des promesses venimeuses. Putain. Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais tellement d'y avoir cru. D'avoir cru qu'il abandonnerait tout pour moi, qu'il viendrait me rejoindre, qu'il oublierait Harry, et qu'il nous rejoindrait parce que _je_ lui avais demandé. La grande bataille n'était plus très loin. L'affrontement n'était plus loin.

Et l'idée même de retrouver son corps inanimé … Bon dieu, j'avais l'estomac au bord des lèvres à cette simple idée. Je l'aimais trop. Trop peu ou trop mal, je ne sais plus bien. J'avais fini par oublier. Ma liberté s'était faite piétiné par le grand blond. Il avait nettoyé mes plus intimes convictions avec quelques caresses. J'étais sa putain, et j'étais heureuse. Je m'en rappelle, pourtant, de nos promesses.

* * *

« Malefoy …

- Granger chérie … ça faisait longtemps.

- La dernière fois, tu m'as sauté. Ça a forcément dût te paraître long, depuis, _chéri_.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mord, la lionne. »

Je le fixais, un instant, avant de poser ma main sur sa joue un peu trop violemment. Une gifle comme une autre. L'instant d'après, il glissait ses mains sur ma nuque, qu'il serrait entre ses doigts masculins. J'étouffais, alors il m'embrassa. Une explosion d'émotion dans mon bassin, me rappelant ô combien ses caresses me manquaient. Je le désirais ardemment. Trop. Toujours trop.

Notre relation malsaine était basée sur les excès. Je le détestais plus que de raisonnable. Il n'y avait pas une once d'amour entre nous. L'amour, c'est doux, l'amour, c'est pur. Nous, nous n'étions que des gamins pris dans les griffes de la passion. Nous respirions la douleur, nous dégagions le danger. Nous étions deux parfaits opposés crées pour se détruire. Et putain, qu'on aimait ça. On se détruisait le jour, et on se brisait la nuit, dans nos draps blancs. On était accro. Plus d'attache avec le reste. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important, juste nous. Nous et encore nous.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus de nous. Il était lui, j'étais moi. Incompatibles, il y avait moi et lui, lui et moi, mais jamais de nous. L'engagement n'était pas dans ses projets. Imbécile. Je le déteste.

« Rejoins-moi ce soir … Sous l'arbre … »

J'avais hoché la tête, sans même m'en rendre compte. Il se détacha de moi, encore haletant, et se mit à sourire. Putain de sourire auquel je ne résistais pas. Je le détestais.

« Au fait, Granger. Tu devrais arrêter. T'es tellement plus belle quand_ tu envoies tout valser_. »

Il avait murmuré ces quelques paroles au creux de mon oreille. Je m'étais sentie soudainement plus vivante que jamais. Au diable Harry et Ron, au diable la guerre qui se préparait. Je ne voulais que ses bras autour de moi. Une fois n'avait visiblement pas suffit. J'en voulais plus. Toujours plus.

Ce soir-là, je m'étais pointée. Enroulée dans un pull de Ron, avec ma jupe d'écolière, mes chaussettes blanches, et mes ballerines noires. J'avais tout de la salope que je deviendrais. _Sa_ putain préférée. J'avais attendu, sous le grand arbre. Longtemps, au ça oui. Et je l'avais vu débarquer quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, bras dessus, bras dessous avec cette garce de Greengrass. Ils s'embrassaient tous les deux pas.

J'avais envie de les tuer. L'avada kedavra me brûlait les lèvres. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Hermione Granger jalouse ? Vous rêvez. Mais ce soir-là, je n'avais rien fait. Je les avais regardés venir à moi. Un petit sourire forcé avait niché sur mes lèvres devenues bleues. Il m'avait adressé un sourire goguenard, et avait commencé à la caresser devant moi. Elle était ivre, je le savais. Et pourtant, le fait qui me fasse mal me faisait tellement de bien.

Je ne me sentais jamais plus vivante que quand il me détruisait. J'avais tourné les talons, et m'étais adossée à notre arbre, dos à lui. Des longues minutes de silence avaient filé. Pour toujours. Puis, il était apparu. J'avais tourné la tête : la gamine retournait dans Poudlard. Et lui, bon dieu, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Il avait un petit sourire, les lèvres rosées, le visage pâle, quelques mèches devant les cheveux.

J'aurais tué pour avoir le seul plaisir de caresser ses lèvres, encore et encore. Mes doigts s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres, les caressant doucement, avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable, avant de me jeter sur lui. Il m'avait sauté comme _sa_ putain. On en revenait toujours à ça. J'étais devenue une gourgandine. _La salope de Môsieur Drago Malefoy._

* * *

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans ma tête, les minutes s'échappant comme du sable entre mes doigts. La guerre approchait. J'allais crever comme une mal-propre. Et finalement, je m'en foutais. J'étais déjà morte. Ce dernier soir avec lui. Il m'avait laissé. Des adieux informulés, des promesses souillées. Le sentiment d'abandon, omniprésent. Putain, il n'avait pas le droit !

Y'avait rien entre nous, si ce n'est cette haine dangereuse. On ne s'aimait pas, on ne s'appréciait pas. On couchait, puis on se quittait quand l'aube se levait. Pas d'étreinte. Juste des griffures, des gémissements sourds, une douleur présente, au creux de nos bras. Nous aimions serrer notre assassin.

* * *

« Granger, faut que je te parle.

- D'habitude, on ne parle pas.

- Je sais.

- C'est important ?

- Oui.

- Je t'écoute.

- On s'est bien amusé, mais c'est fini.

- Bien amusé ?

- Je finis toujours par me lasser. Je me suis lassé. »

La phrase me brisa. Pas de désir, pas de douleur. J'étais juste vide. Une coquille vide. Ça ne faisait même pas mal. C'était horrible de le dire comme ça. « Ça ne fait pas mal. » Moi je voulais souffrir. Souffrir parce que ça me rappelait que j'étais en vie. Sauf que non. J'étais juste brisée.

« Non …, soufflai-je.

- Je crois que je devrais dire un truc du genre, je suis désolé.

- Sauf que tu ne l'es pas.

- Non. »

Le non résonna dans mon corps comme le coup du gong. La gâchette lâchée, mon estomac se retournait, j'aurai eu envie d'hurler. Or, j'étais diablement calme. Je me faisais peur. Quand il avait commencé à parler, ma mains s'était posée sur son torse. A présent, elle tomba doucement le long de mon corps. Dernier supplice avant le coup final. Aller Mione, tu peux le faire.

« Pourquoi ?

- J'ai trouvé mieux au lit.

- C'était qu'une histoire du pieu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. »

Il se retourna, je ne le regardai même pas. Je fixai un point devant moi. Et quand il s'apprêta à sortir de la Salle sur Demande, je toussotai. Ma voix fut froide. J'aurai pu être chez les serpents, avec cette attitude.

« Malefoy …

- Oui ?

- Ferme la porte en partant. »

Il sembla presque déçu. Je n'en savais trop rien. Quand il sortit, je me laissai tomber au sol. Je ne pleurais pas, parce que je n'avais pas mal. Je me sentais juste vide de tout sentiment. Une marionnette sans marionnettiste. Une âme sans corps. Ou un corps sans âme.

* * *

Je me souviens même du jour où il m'avait frappé. Il n'avait pas frappé Ron, il n'avait pas insulté Harry. Il avait juste posé sa main sur moi comme une ultime cicatrice. Brûlure au fer rouge sur ma peau. J'ai encore la douleur qui remonte en vague sur mon corps. C'est un souvenir fort, si fort que je crois que même amnésique, je ne l'oublierai pas.

* * *

Ça faisait trois putains de semaines qu'il ne m'avait plus parlé. Finies nos escapades la nuit. Et je le détestais pour ça. Il avait détruit mon seul échappatoire. Alors, j'avais décidé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui m'aimait, qui me rendrait heureuse sans me faire mal. Ron était parfait. Et je le connaissais mieux que personne. Il m'aimait un peu, il était gentil, et il ne me tromperait jamais.

Le parfait petit-ami. Alors, j'étais allée le voir. Je l'avais embrassé doucement. Un baiser plat, sans passion. Dégoûtant. Mais je faisais avec. J'allais m'habituer, j'allais apprendre à aimer ça. J'en avais besoin. J'avais glissé ma main dans la sienne, et m'étais dirigée vers la Grande-Salle car il était l'heure du repas. En passant les portes, les chuchotements doublèrent d'intensité, les regards rivés sur nous.

Les lions semblaient soulagés : ils s'y attendaient. Les serpents se moquaient : ils s'y attendaient. Sauf un. Je l'avais vu, l'orage dans ses yeux gris. Il s'était levé, sans qu'on ne lui prête attention. Pourtant, moi, je le voyais. Il s'était avancé vers la porte ou nous étions toujours. Je serrai doucement la main de Ron avec un petit sourire. Un sourire cruel.

« Wesley et Granger … Hm.

- Malefoy, crachais-je.

- Sang-de-bourbe, un problème ?

- Toi.

- Tu te sens bien, _salope_ ?

- Tant que je ne suis pas _la tienne_, rien ne pourrait me faire mal. »

Il avait laissé sa rage explosé. Sa main était venue frapper ma joue, déboiter ma mâchoire en un geste rageur. Du sang dans la bouche, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Nous étions le centre d'attention de toute la salle. Les professeurs n'avaient pas bougé. Ron était parti à côté d'Harry. Il savait que je gérais cela seule. Toujours.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de se rendre compte qu'on ne peut pas toutes se les payer ?

- Toutes ?

- Alors comme ça, Greengrass le fait aussi gratuitement. Les gars, vous avez entendu ça ? Y'a les soldes là-bas. »

J'avais pointé Astoria du doigt, en sentant un liquide visqueux atteindre ma poitrine : du sang. Ma bouche saignait abondement, mais je m'en fichais. Voir sa rage me rendait hystérique. J'étais de nouveau vivante. J'avais rassemblé mes cendres et avait battit mon empire. **Princesse des garces, reine des salopes.**

J'avais passé mon temps à le briser, à mon tour. La roue avait tourné, elle nous avait écrasés. Nous étions des gamins qui jouaient avec le feu, et la roue de la chance nous avait laissé sur le bas-côté. Ensuite, nous nous étions unis dans le plus grand des secrets, cachés dans un silence de plomb.

Juste les bruissements du drap, nos gémissements de plaisir. Le faire pour le survivre. Besoin vital de caresser la peau de l'autre, même si c'est avec dégoût. Finalement, je crois qu'on s'aimait. On s'aimait trop fort, trop mal. On s'aimait à en crever.

« Je suis pas assez bonne, c'est ça ? J'ai pas assez de poitrine ? HEIN ? C'est ça ?

- Granger, tu es ivre.

- Pas autant que toi, peut-être de toi, mais tu ne l'es pas autant que moi.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Si tu te sentais comme moi, tu comprendrais. Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi je ne te suffis pas… »

Ma voix était suppliante. J'étais pathétique et bourrée. Le bal de Noël ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Je l'avais vu danser avec Chang, et j'avais cru voir le ciel me tomber sur la tête. Cette fille était assez bien pour lui, mais pas moi.

« Je me suis lassé.

- C'est pas une raison, Malefoy.

- C'était que des parties de jambe en l'air. Pas de promesses. »

* * *

Pourtant, il m'en avait murmuré, des promesses. A vrai dire, il les avait sous-entendu tellement fort que j'avais cru les entendre. J'aurais aimé qu'il me promette. Qu'il me mente en beauté, encore et encore. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait.

**Le roi des cons**, vous dis-je.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bon, alors, je m'explique. Pourquoi ce chapitre minuscule, moche et pas important ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'il me fallait de quoi faire pour passer entre les souvenirs, Hermione qui déplore son pauvre sort, et la guerre, ou nos protagonistes vont se retrouver. Donc, en fait, ce chapitre n'est pas à prendre en compte, il n'a pas été bâclé, hein, mais il fallait quelque chose de rapide. Le prochain chapitre (bien plus long que les deux premiers) arrivera dans le courant de la semaine. Bisouuuuuuus. **

**Musique : _Tell Mama, The Civil Wars. _**

* * *

Les journées s'étaient enchaînées. Je le vivais relativement mal, je crois. Je ne supportais pas de voir le temps filer entre mes doigts, le savoir loin de moi. Et puis, il était revenu vers moi. Hermione Granger, pleurant à chaudes larmes près de notre arbre.

* * *

Laura Madley et Pansy Parkinson. Le duo improbable. La lionne et le serpent s'étaient associés. De vraies garces. Par un concours de circonstances, un quiproquo de trop, une envie de vengeance, je m'étais retrouvée avec comme seul accoutrement de vulgaires sous-vêtements. Plus tôt dans la matinée, une dispute avait éclaté entre moi et Laura.

Plus tard, bien trop tard, elle était venue s'excuser avec des vêtements en cadeau, qu'elle m'avait demandé de porter pour le bal, qui se déroulerait dans la soirée. J'aurais dû me méfier, mais je lui faisais confiance. A minuit pile, tandis que je dansais avec Blaise en riant aux éclats –seul Serpentard qui nous avait rejoints-, mes vêtements avaient disparus.

Alors, en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je m'étais avancée vers Laura et Pansy qui riaient, et j'avais laissé mes mains parler. D'un geste presque hautain, j'avais laissé mon poing frappé le si joli visage. J'avais une jolie droite, Malefoy aurait pu en témoigner… Ensuite, mes larmes m'avaient échappé. Alors, j'avais couru vers notre arbre, en espérant le voir.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si humiliée, et pourtant, cela ne manquait pas. J'avais besoin de lui. Or, il n'arrivait pas. Je m'étais endormie, si mes souvenirs sont bons, en petite tenue, au pied de _notre_ arbre. Je m'étais réveillée quelques heures plus tard, dans les bras réconfortants de je ne sais qui. J'avais relevé les yeux vers le grand blond, qui ne me regardait même pas. J'avais soupiré, trop fort peut-être.

Drago avait murmuré un « Chut… » Et m'avait obligé à dormir. Au petit matin, j'étais seule, dans la même tenue, dans la salle sur demande.

* * *

Je le voulais. Maintenant. Je désirais ses bras autour de moi. **Reine des idiotes**. J'étais en train de rêver d'un amour inexistant quand dehors, la guerre se préparait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort. Peut-être étais-je bien cette garce qu'il me décrivait, à chaque dispute, avant que nous nous unissions, encore pleins de rancœur et de malheur.

* * *

« T'es une salope, Granger. Te caches pas, c'est trop tard. Maintenant paies, tu as fait des conneries, tu assumes.

-Arrête…

-La courageuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne veut pas assumer ni avouer que je l'ai sauté pendant deux mois déjà ? Oh, courage, Her-mignonne. »

Le surnom sonnait faux à mes oreilles. Il me traitait ouvertement de prostituée, et je ne pouvais qu'accuser le choix, courber l'échine, embrasser la semelle de ses chaussures. Soumise jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je le détestais. Je le haïssais plus que de raisonnable et ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. Ca me dévorait. Et je devais accepter. Parce que c'était ma faute. Seulement ma faute.

« Je … Je suis désolée, Drago…

-C'est Drago maintenant ? Première nouvelle, sang-de-bourbe.

-Putain, Malefoy, arrête.

-Ah, je me disais, aussi.

-Je crois que … je suis désolée, Drago. Mais la guerre arrive, et je ne peux pas ai… coucher avec l'ennemi. Je suis désolée.

-Tu ne l'es pas.

-Si.

-Non, c'est faux. »

Il m'avait regardé d'un air froid, horriblement froid, et s'en était allé, partant avec ce qui me restait. Mon cœur, mon oxygène, mon cerveau. J'étais une putain de coquille vide. En plus de ça, je n'étais plus _**sa **_putain.

* * *

Nous nous disputions constamment. Nous nous quittions pour mieux nous retrouver, avec plus de hargne et de vivacité que jamais. Nous nous punissions à l'aide de gémissements incontrôlés et de griffures ensanglantées. Nous revenions toujours, tout en sachant que l'échéance s'approchait. Chaque rupture durait un certain temps –appelons ça rupture, mais il n'en était rien- , elles nous brisaient chacune à sa façon. Et si j'avais la désagréable impression de faire le bon choix, je me rendais vite compte de mon incapacité à rester loin de lui. Je l'aimais trop, sans doute. Je le détestais trop, peut-être. Dehors, les bruits s'intensifiaient. Je ressentais enfin la peur. J'arrêtais de penser, de ressasser mes souvenirs en me demandant ce que j'avais foirer, pour revenir à la triste réalité : si je ne bougeais pas, j'allais mourir aussi pitoyablement que je l'avais perdu. Par un autre terrible concours circonstances.

* * *

« Tu vas les rejoindre … _Le_ rejoindre ?

-Oui.

-Malefoy… Drago … Je sais que pour toi, ce n'était que du sexe, mais, s'il te plait, reste avec moi. Une nuit de plus au moins.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu ne l'es pas.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je crois que je fais le bon choix. On a fait beaucoup de conneries, je dois réparer le tout.

-Nous … Nous étions une connerie ?

-Y'avait pas de nous, Granger. Y'aura _jamais_ de nous. »

Retour en arrière, mais cette fois, j'avais mal. Mal parce qu'il semblait sérieux, mal parce que je me mordais la lèvre avec trop de force. Mais j'avais surtout mal car ce jamais avait un certain goût d'éternité. Déjà-vu ? Du réchauffé. Mais pour la première fois, ça semblait vrai. Ce fut la dernière fois que je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux. Que j'avais glissé ma main dans la sienne pour le retenir. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait repoussé avec force. Dernière fois où j'avais dormi à même le sol, là où j'étais tombée, encore traversée de sanglots incontrôlés. Je ne m'étais pas connue pathétique, mais j'excellais dans ce rôle.

* * *

Harry entra dans la pièce. Il semblait perdu, et pourtant déterminé. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne, comme si j'étais une enfant, et me tira avec lui. Nous avions traversé un nombre incalculables de couloirs dans le dédale de pierre qu'était Poudlard. Et enfin, nous arrivions dans la cour, entourés de tous ceux qui faisaient aujourd'hui partis de la résistance. Blaise était venu à côté de moi. Je crois qu'il faisait partie des plus courageux. Renier son nom, ses amis, sa famille pour la liberté, j'inclinais mon chapeau. Je serrais ses doigts entre les miens en voyant les hommes en noirs s'approcher.

_**Puis, le premier sort fusa.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bondouuuuuur ! Alors, comme promis, mon petit chapitre. Promis, ce n'est pas le dernier. Mais ce n'est pas loin. La fiction en elle-même n'avait pas une graaaande intrigue, mais elle m'a permis de me jeter à l'eau. J'ai déjà une deuxième idée de scénario, beaucoup plus colossal, et surtout, intéressant. Aussi, je tiens à vous dire que ce sera un happy-end. Je ne me sens pas encore à rendre mes personnages malheureux jusqu'à la fin des temps (c'est psychologique.). **

**Je m'excuse aussi des fautes cachées dans le texte, que je n'ai pas pu trop relire (c'est le dawa(=bazar) chez moi, alors bon.) Bonne lecture, et vos avis sont toujours appréciés ! **

**_Musiques :_ - Broken Crown. **

**Devil's Blackbone - The Civil Wars.**

**Tell Mama - The Civil Wars. **

**- Soldier On. **

* * *

Je me souvenais de ce jour d'automne. Celui ou pour la première fois, nos corps et nos âmes n'avaient faits qu'un. Nous nous étions unis dans le plus grand des secrets. Nous nous étions dévêtus de nos jugements, de nos insultes, et sous la grande lune, nous avions hurlé notre amour. Ce fut la seule fois où il se montra doux. La seule fois où il n'eut pas peur du réveil. La seule fois où j'avais pris les rennes, en âme et conscience.

* * *

J'étais assise sous le grand arbre, un livre à la main. Il était tard. Si quelqu'un me surprenait, j'irais pour la première fois de ma vie en heure de colle à recopier manuellement le livre de potion, sous les ordres de Rogue. Mais je m'en fichais quelque peu, aujourd'hui. Je réfléchissais à ce que Malefoy avait fait, hier. Je n'avais compris que trop tard. Peut-être aurais-je dû fuir, fuir cette affreuse réalité, laisser mes soupçons de côté, et ne pas sauter dans le wagon qui me conduisait à ma destruction. Or, je n'avais pas eu l'intelligence de le faire. J'avais plongé, tête baissée. Pour le meilleur, pour le pire.

« Drago…

-Tais-toi. Juste ce soir. »

Il venait d'arriver. Les cheveux en bataille, l'air débraillé. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, lui non plus. Il savait ou me trouver. Je lui avais chuchoté à l'oreille, après notre baiser. Je posais mes mains sur la couverture au sol et me hissais sur mes pieds, pour pouvoir le fixer. Une fois que je fus debout, il tourna autour de moi, lentement. Il glissa ses mains sur mes hanches, dans une douceur infinie. Le silence régnait, mais si par la suite, lors de nos ébats, il devint gênant, aujourd'hui, il était parfait. L'instant n'en était que plus féérique. Drago passa ses doigts sous ma chemise d'écolière pour caresser mon ventre, glissant sa tête dans mon cou. Il y déposa une flopée de baiser léger, comme pour tester mes barrières, pour voir si je saurais m'arrêter à temps. Or, j'en étais incapable. S'il avait appuyé sur le bouton marche, c'est moi qui pédalais à présent. Mais pas maintenant, pas de suite. Il continua ses caresses sur ma peau avant de s'avancer vers les boutons de ma chemise. Il les enleva un à un. Et si vous n'y voyez-là rien de symbolique, j'y voyais là toute notre histoire. A chaque fois, chaque rencontre, chaque baiser, chaque parole, chaque insulte, nous enlevions un bouton. Plus nous nous aimions, plus les boutons s'effaçaient. Et bientôt, il n'y en aurait plus. Et nous serons morts. Morts parce qu'on s'était trop aimé. Enfin … peut-être, justement, nous ne nous aimions pas assez. Il avait laissé ma chemise blanche tomber au sol dans un choc sourd, le bruissement du vent, rien de plus. J'étais dos à lui, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, frissonnant à chaque fois que ses doigts caressaient ma peau. Cela me faisait mal. Un mal de chien. J'aurais pu en mourir, de ses doigts sur ma peau. De son corps pressé contre le mien. De son souffle dans ma nuque. Je le détestais. **Roi des cons.** J'étais _**sa**_ putain de marionnette, il se jouait de moi, et j'adorais ça. J'étais devenue accro, trop rapidement. A cause de cette fois-là. Car si je n'avais jamais loupé le plaisir dans nos batailles la nuit, je savais que c'était celle-ci qui m'avait fait sombrer. La meilleure de toute. Il glissa ses doigts et détacha mon premier sous-vêtement, toujours silencieux. Quant à moi, je tentais de rester calme, mais la situation en elle-même ne se s'y prêtait pas. Des soupirs s'extirpaient de mes lèvres pour venir échouer au sol, comme un millier de message codé pour signifier mon désarroi, un millier de larmes qui couleraient, encore et encore. Il glissa ses doigts sur ma poitrine, avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable, se montrant attentionné et doux. Il m'avait menti sur la marchandise. Et j'en avais encore mal. Je sentais encore ses doigts sur mon ventre, détaillant ma poitrine de ses doigts comme l'aurait fait un aveugle. J'en brûlais encore. Je m'étais retournée, après ce long moment de tendresse silencieux, et j'avais glisse ma tête sur son torse, pour entendre son cœur battre contre mon oreille. Tic, tac, j'enlevais un bouton, tic, tac, un deuxième, tic, tac … Bientôt, nous furent unis, dans l'ombre de la nuit, avec comme seule témoin la lune. Nous nous étions aimé plus qu'il ne l'était permis, le temps de quelques heures. Et au petit matin, la réalité m'était revenue en plein visage. J'étais allongée dans la salle sur demande, alors que nous étions, quelques heures plus tôt, dans le parc. Je n'étais même pas sûre que ce souvenir fût réel. Mais je restais persuadée de l'avoir vu avec moi. Le temps d'une nuit, nous étions _**ensemble**_.

* * *

_**Ensemble**_. Putain de mot. Putain de vie. Je le détestais. Encore et encore. Et même en essayant de faire fuir ma douleur, je n'y arrivais pas. Toujours là, toujours présente, prête à m'écraser. J'étais enfermée dans cette cage. Il avait la clé, mais il refusait de me la donner. J'étais son jouet. A disposition, entre deux vents. J'étais sa putain de service, et ça m'avait plu. Je me détestais pour ça. Parce que je n'avais pas su arrêter. Peut-être aurais-je dû vraiment le quitter. Sauf qu'on n'était pas ensemble. Il ne m'aimait pas. Nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre. Et c'est ça qui fait mal. Savoir qu'on serait prêt à tout donner pour quelqu'un, qui lui-même serait prêt à nous vendre au diable pour seul plaisir. Je le haïssais car il n'avait pas mal. Pas de brûlure, pas de griffure. Il n'avait jamais mal. C'était le plus vexant, je crois, de se faire sauter par le premier venu, tout en sachant qu'il ne connait pas notre prénom. Et pourtant … Ce soir-là, j'avais été heureuse qu'il soit là.

* * *

« Hermione, ce n'est pas bien de traîner seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la nuit … »

La voix de Marius Berrow me vrilla les tympans. Il était de ceux qui sifflaient leur parole, comme les serpents. Être détestable en somme. Je m'étais retournée, et je l'avais regardé. Il était vraiment beau, comme la plupart des Serpentards. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit, sa peau était légèrement bronzée. Marius était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un jean, comme les moldus. A vrai dire, il était un des rares sang-purs à connaître des moldus, et osait se vêtir ainsi lors de ses rondes de préfet. Je le savais car j'avais appris à connaître ou ses pieds le menaient pour qu'il ne m'attrape jamais. Mais cette nuit, après avoir laissé Drago, je n'avais pas fait attention. J'aurais dû, putain, j'aurais dû.

« Lâche-moi, Berrow. »

Je regardai sa main sur mon bras avec dégoût. Depuis Malefoy, je ne supportais plus le contact des autres hommes –garçons- sur ma peau. Aucun ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville, et si j'avais pensé pouvoir revivre après ses centaines de nuits, je m'étais trompée lourdement. On n'oublie jamais. Et ce jamais a toujours un certain goût d'éternité.

« Et pourquoi ça, Granger ? »

Il s'avançait, glissant ses mains sur ma peau, là où il ne devrait pas. **Reine des salopes**. Le trophée. A se faire de toute urgence. J'avais envie de crier, mais j'étais tétanisée. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Alors, je me laissais faire. Je laissais mon dos plaquer la pierre froide, je laissais ses doigts se glisser sous mes vêtements, des larmes ruisselant sur mes joues de porcelaine. Jusqu'à que cela cesse. Mes yeux étaient fermés si fort que je n'avais rien vu. Mais je l'avais senti, je l'avais entendu. Marcus avait été tiré en arrière, puis frappé. Il avait décampé comme un gamin face au grand méchant loup, me laissant avec mon sauveur. Des bras réconfortants s'étaient enroulés autour de moi, et je m'étais laissée faire. Encore. Puis, j'avais ouvert les yeux. Drago. Cette nuit-là, dans la salle sur demande, nous n'avions rien fait. Il m'avait bercé toute la nuit pour que je trouve le sommeil.

* * *

Je soupirai, tout en serrant maladroitement la main de Blaise. Je lui avais tout raconté, deux soirs après le départ de Drago. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait écouté, il m'avait réconforté. Blaise était parfait. Et j'étais triste pour lui. Parce que Blaise aimait Ginny, et Ginny, elle n'osait pas aller vers lui. Ils m'énervaient. Ils ne se voulaient que de plus, mais s'éloignaient encore. Quand moi je tuerais pour le voir, un instant. Je m'étais approchée de Ginny avec Blaise, j'avais donné sa main à la rousse avec un demi-sourire, et j'étais repartie à ma place dans le plus grand des silences. J'attendais ma copine la mort. Putain, qu'est-ce que je racontais ! Cette salope –au même titre que moi, notez-le- n'était pas ma copine ! C'était elle qui me séparerait de ceux que j'aime. Nous n'avions rien de semblable … « Et pourtant, Granger, tu veux le priver de ses parents, de ses amis, de ses croyances pour qu'il soit avec toi. Tu es sûre de ne pas lui ressembler ? » Je me maudissais avec tout l'aplomb que j'avais. Je n'avais pas à me rabaisser toute seule, les autres le faisaient déjà bien.

* * *

Dans un silence religieux, Harry et Ron vinrent à mes côtés. Je tenais leur main avec force ne voyant les hommes en noir arriver. Et alors, une mélodie surgit de nulle-part, une mélodie que je connaissais.

**« Touch my mouth and hold my tongue**

**I'll never be your chosen one**

**I'll be home safely tucked away**

**Well You can't tempt me if I don't see the day »**

J'étais la seule à la percevoir, je crois. Je lâchais les mains d'Harry et Ron, et je m'avançais. Je crois qu'ils hurlaient pour me retenir, mais je ne contrôlais rien. Je portais ma main à mes lèvres, dans un geste désespéré, fermant les yeux. Je crois que le silence était insupportable pour eux. Les hommes en noir étaient à dans la cour, la résistance en face, et moi, moi seule, au milieu, comme un fantôme.

**« The pull on my flesh was just too strong**

**Stifled the choice and the air in my lungs**

**Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie**

**'Cause when I opened my body I breathe in a lie »**

Je respirais mal. J'avais la gorge sèche, j'avais mal. Trop mal, trop fort. J'avais l'impression que chaque mot pressait ma peau, j'avais le monde sur les épaules, et j'étais incapable de le retenir. Mes jambes tremblaient sous moi, j'avais le regard vide, je ne voyais rien. J'étais face à tout ce noir… Et Harry, Ron, Blaise ou Ginny ne criaient plus. Ils avaient compris que cela ne servait à rien. Que si je voulais me sauver, je devais le faire seule. _Je devais le vouloir_ …

**« I will not speak of your sins**

**There was a way out for him**

**The mirror shows not**

**Your values are all shot »**

Le monde tournait sous mes pieds. Une valse, un tango, je n'en savais trop rien. Ce que je savais cependant, c'est qu'une douleur venue de nulle part m'attaqua, fort, fort. Le monde ne tenait pas sur mes épaules, il avait glissé avec moi. J'étais à genoux au sol, la musique détruisant toujours mes tympans. Et je crois que le silence régnait dehors, loin de mon esprit. Je crois qu'ils me regardaient tous. Les Mangemorts avec un grand sourire, mes amis avec peur. Il fallait que je me batte … Mais _je devais le vouloir. _

**« But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness**

**So hold my hand consign me not to darkness »**

Je murmurais son prénom, à présent. Une plainte inaudible pour qu'il me laisse. Pour qu'il détache ses chaînes, pour que je ne sois plus _sa_ putain, pour que je sois libre. Pour que je puisse me battre, pour que je le veuille. Il devait me laisser prendre mon envol. S'il ne voulait pas de moi, soit, mais qu'il lâche prise. Je le suppliais à présent, silencieusement. Je crois qu'Harry n'entendait rien. Je crois que Voldemort n'entendait rien. Mais Drago … Je crois qu'il savait. Je ne pourrais vous le dire, car je ne voyais rien.

**« So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down**

**I'll never wear your broken crown**

**I took the road and I fucked it all away**

**Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace »**

Avec une lenteur inimaginable, je m'étais relevée. La musique continuait, encore et encore, sans répit. Elle résonnait en moi, encore et encore. Je ne porterai jamais sa couronne brisée. Je n'en voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus de lui. Il me faisait trop de mal. Il le faisait si bien. J'attrapais doucement ma baguette, sous le regard ahuri des mangemorts. Je la levais vers eux, lentement. Blaise était venu à côté de moi. Renier son nom, ses amis, sa famille pour la liberté, j'inclinais mon chapeau. Je serrais ses doigts entre les miens en voyant les hommes en noirs s'approcher. Puis, le premier sort fusa.

**« So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down**

**I'll never wear your broken crown**

**I took the road and I fucked it all away**

**Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace »**

J'avais hurlé un _« SURSUM CORDA* »._ Blaise avait alors fait de même, suivi de tous l'Ordre. Ce sort, je l'avais créé moi-même. La seule arme que Voldemort ne possédait pas. L'amour. « Elevez vos cœurs », nous criions. Tout notre amour en quelques mots, qui allaient briser l'armée adverse. Aucun n'était blessé, seul Voldemort était affaibli. Cela se voyait à son abominable visage. Il devait être déçu de ne pas m'avoir tué. Pourtant, la musique continuait. Comme une promesse. Toujours là. Puis, elle se finit. Les paroles cessèrent, la musique peu après. Le dernier accord fut un cri. Le cri d'un homme. J'eus soudain peur. Je m'avançai, je poussai chaque homme se trouvant sur ma route. Harry et Blaise tentèrent de me retenir, et c'est finalement Théodore Nott qui me plaqua contre son torse. J'hurlai. Chacun recula, me laissant entrevoir la scène. Drago était en train de se courber sous la douleur des Doloris, au sol. Théodore resserra sa prise quand ma folie reprenait. Immense. J'avais mal. Autant que lui. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment, mes lèvres saignées parce que je les maltraitai avec force. Voldemort me regarda avec un léger sourire, et siffla des paroles. J'étais la seule à les entendre.

« Si tu _**le**_ veux, viens _**le**_ chercher, Hermione. »

Je déglutis et se mordis la lèvre face au dilemme. Ma vie, la leur contre la sienne. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Drago me fixait, abattu. Je lui faisais une grimace désolée avant de poser ma main sur le bras de Théodore, qui me lâcha. Il avait compris que j'étais calmée. Il savait que j'allais arrêter mes conneries comme ça. « Sursum corda… » ma voix était faible, ma baguette tendue vers lui. Personne n'avait vu, personne n'avait compris. Et pourtant.

J'avais deviné ce qui allait se produire.

_**« Avada Kedavra. » **_

_Je tombe._

* * *

**« Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?**

**I've fallen in love with a man on the run**

**Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please**

**Don't take that sinner from me**

**Oh don't take that sinner from me »**

Amour détestable qui nous faisait sombrer. On aimait ça, la douleur. Putain. On aimait tellement ça qu'on en crevait. Qu'on s'en arrachait les cheveux. On oubliait nos noms le jour alors qu'on les hurlait la nuit. On était des enculés de premières catégories. **Roi et Reine des menteurs**. On aimait se faire mal, à la lueur des chandelles. On se détestait. Et pourtant … Putain qu'est-ce qu'on s'aimait. On aimait que nous, au fond. Y'avait plus de distinction. Un peu comme une même âme dans deux corps. Et on aimait la détruire, cette âme, pour qu'on se détache l'un de l'autre. On aimait ça. Du feu qui léchait nos peaux. Autodestruction. Jusqu'au bout. Tu savais que j'aimais tes yeux ? Tes yeux mystérieux, orageux. Un océan en tempête puis l'océan calme … T'étais beau, avec ton regard des mauvais jours. T'avais rien perdu de ta splendeur, putain, une fois heureux. T'étais mille fois mieux. T'étais la foudre et le soleil. On aurait pu être heureux, tu sais. L'instant d'une nuit, l'instant d'une vie, si tu avais mis du tiens. Si t'avais arrêté d'être **le roi des cons**. C'était pour ça que je te détestais. Parce que t'avais pas cru en nous. T'avais pas cru en moi. _**Et ça faisait mal. **_

**« Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?**

**I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you**

**He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone**

**Oh I just wanna take him home**

**Oh I just wanna take him home »**

J'avais fini par perdre la foi. Parce que Dieu n'existait pas. Parce qu'il était le roi des enfoirés, là-bas, haut perché. Il aurait pu nous aider à être heureux, à nous expliquer comment faire. Mais non ! Bien sûr que non. Parce que Dieu voulait le spectacle. Un Roméo et Juliette chez les magiciens. Oui, j'avais fini par perdre la foi. Par ne plus croire en moi, en nous. Je ne priai plus que par lui et son sourire goguenard. Ensuite, la douleur des abandons ajoutés à mon malheur déjà naissant, j'avais fini par ne plus croire en lui. Comme du sable entre mes doigts, ma propre volonté m'avait échappé, voguant vers d'autres horizons. Le vent n'avait pas soufflé en sa faveur. Et j'avais arrêté de croire en lui. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas se repentir. Il restait un putain de mangemort à la botte de Voldemort. Et moi, j'avais juste été sa putain. Je ne lui offrirais jamais de l'or ou de la renommée. J'étais peut-être pas assez bien pour lui. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. _**Mais ça faisait mal.**_

**« Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between**

**A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed**

**There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose**

**He did what he had to do**

**Oh he did what he had to do » **

J'avais maigri, aussi. Mon corps de gamine avait grandi, pour devenir celui d'une femme. Et si j'avais eu un jour des formes, elles s'étaient évaporées avec mes sourires, avec lui. Je pouvais entrevoir mes côtes dans le miroir, la maigreur de mes jambes. J'avais des putains de baguettes à la place des bras, et ça n'inquiétait personne ! Mes lèvres avaient perdues de leurs éclats. Je me rappelle mes lèvres les jours ou il m'embrassait … Elles étaient d'un doux rosé. Comme si j'avais éclaté une cerise sur ma bouche. Et mon visage … J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé une vie sans dormir. Le visage anguleux, les cernes bleutés sous mes yeux vides autrefois pétillants. Ambrés, disions-nous. Aujourd'hui, c'était une sorte de chocolaté raté. Putain.

**« Give me the burden, give me the blame**

**I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame**

**Give me the burden, give me the blame**

**How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take? »**

Pardon, mon père. J'avais cru qu'aimer ne détruirait pas tout ce qu'il a de pur en moi. Pardon mon père, je pensais m'en sortir. Je m'étais lamentablement trompée. Je n'avais pas cru que cela faisait mal. Voyez-vous, la bible en parle comme un acte pur. Une putain de bonne action que de ramener une âme à la dérive. Mais à cause de lui, c'est moi la putain d'âme à la dérive. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est un peu ma faute, après tout. C'est moi qui lui ai donné le champ libre. C'est moi qui lui ai retiré ses boutons de chemise un à un, ce soir-là. J'aurais dû faire attention, mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais besoin d'électricité. J'avais besoin d'aventure. Il était là, pour moi … Et ça faisait pas mal, avant.

**« Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not**

**He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got**

**Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please**

**Don't take that sinner from me**

**Oh don't take that sinner from me »**

Je l'aimais. De toutes mes forces, de tout mon être. Comme un rappel à l'ordre. Une plainte sourde d'un trop plein d'amour. Comme un rappel à l'ordre, il avait dû partir. Je ne lui en voulais plus, plus maintenant. Parce que c'est sa lâcheté que j'aimais. Son regard orageux, ses réactions violentes, son sang sur les mains. Et le mien, putain, le mien sur ses doigts masculins. Qu'il m'égorge s'il le voulait. Rien n'importait plus vraiment, à présent. Je lui offrais ma vie, mon âme, mon corps, contre une dernière étreinte.

Un dernier coup de rein avant l'épuisement.

Un dernier baiser avant la mort.

* * *

_Je tombai. Mais je me relevai. Comme dans un rêve. Le sort avait marché. Je regardai autour de moi. Et je le voyais, là. Drago Malefoy face à mon corps inerte. Il aurait dû mourir, mais par il ne savait quel barbarie, c'est moi qui était morte. Drago Malefoy était en train de pleurer ma mort. Et étrangement, je m'en réjouissais. D'un pas furtif, je m'avançais à travers la foule, avant de m'installer face à Harry et déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue. Bientôt, son corps s'affaissa au sol, et son esprit revint, sous forme spectrale. _

_« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !_

_-Hermione …_

_-On parlera plus tard. Je m'occupe d'eux, toi, finis-en avec cet enfoiré. »_

_Il fut étonné de mon langage, je crois, mais il eut la bonté d'âme de ne rien dire. Quelques instants après, tous les mangemorts se battaient contre le vent, sans comprendre. Neville, Ginny, Théodore, Blaise, tous furent d'abord morts de peur en voyant le corps d'Harry et d'Hermione au sol, mais finirent pas voir que l'attraction que subsistait le vide pour les hommes en noirs. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus._

* * *

Le réveil fut douloureux. Ma tête me tournait atrocement, mon cœur s'affolait. Mais j'étais heureuse. Le sort avait marché. Drago était vivant. Voldermort, mort. Je me relevais doucement en levant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je m'avançais dans le dédale de pierre qu'était devenu Poudlard, beaucoup plus légère qu'à l'accoutumée. Drago n'était plus obligé de choisir. Plus maintenant. Il m'avait moi. C'était parfait.

« Hermione ? »

Je me retournais pour faire face à Harry, en souriant. Mais comme une traîne de poudre mon sourire s'effaça à son air morne. Il avait l'air abattu. Pas parce qu'il était triste, non, mais parce qu'il savait comment je me comporterais.

J'avais deviné. Putain, non. Pas ça.

« Non, non, non … »

Je ne pouvais pas accepter. C'était plus fort que moi. Mon cœur tapait trop fort. Putain. Je l'aimais. Vraiment. J'avoue. Je laissai tomber les barrières. Je laissai ma carapace plus loin. Je l'aimais. Et il s'en était allé. Il m'avait abandonné sur le bas-côté. L'engrenage infernal s'arrêta. Quelque part, les rouages se stoppèrent, et j'eux l'impression de suffoquer. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Harry attrapa ma main et me tira dans une pièce. Ginny était installée dans un coin, caressant le dos de Blaise qui fixait le sol. Théodore n'était pas là. Ron fixait l'horloge d'un air morne. Mais je m'en fichais. Rien ne comptait. Parce que tout était fini. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour que cela m'atteigne. Il était mort. Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, aucun n'avait à me le dire. Je le sentais. Je le voyais. Et mon cœur, mon cœur il saignait. Putain de guerre, salope en puissance. **Reine des garces**. Elle m'a volé mon trône, mon amant, mon amour. Toute décision ne m'appartenait pas. Ne m'appartenait plus. La personne pour qui j'avais donné l'illusion de ma vie venait de la perdre. Du jour au lendemain. Depuis combien de temps le savaient-ils ? Depuis combien de temps lui avaient-ils dit au revoir ? Je me sentais vide. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Respirer était une corvée. Les regarder était au-dessus de mes forces. J'avais joué le tout pour le tout pour le garder près de moi, et eux … Eux, ils n'avaient rien fait.

« On est désolés, Mia. »

La voix rauque de Blaise parvint à mes oreilles. Comme un long sifflement. Je le haïssais. Ma main se détacha de mon corps pour venir frapper sa joue. Avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Et lentement, j'avais sombré. Je continuais de le ruer de coup. Encore et encore. Harry attrapa mes poignets, qu'il sera plus que de nécessaire, et m'emmena dans une de ses salles blanches capitonnées qui rendaient fous. Il était mort.

_**Quelque part, quelque chose se mit à faire terriblement mal. **_


End file.
